


Taking Some Initiative

by situationnormal



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minwoo encourages Hyesung to take the initiative with Eric more, and not to just be affectionate behind closed doors. Hyesung takes the suggestion to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Some Initiative

“You could be a little softer with him, you know,” Minwoo said, pouring a glass of soju almost professionally, complete with a little flick of his wrist like he was making a cocktail.  
  
“Softer with who?” Hyesung asked. He had lost the thread of the conversation, staring at Eric who was leaning against a table, a few feet away, playing on his phone as per usual.  
  
“Eric,” Minwoo said, smiling as Hyesung immediately began to blush.  
  
“Why would I want to do that?” Hyesung turned back to their table, trying to hide his red face from his drinking buddy.  
  
“Because you love him.”  
  
“He knows I love him.” The blush had crept up to his ears, and Hyesung quickly emptied his soju glass, trying to avoid looking at Minwoo, who was still staring at him.  
  
“Fine, then, because he has feelings?”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I know Eric loves your push and pull thing,” Minwoo said, “for some reason,” he sighed, as if he didn’t understand it at all, before continuing, “but I think it hurts his feelings a little, too. You should try being nice to him once in a while.”  
  
“Are we still talking about Eric? When has he ever had his feelings hurt over anything? And besides, I’m nice to him. It’s not like I act like that all the time. You know I don’t act like that all the time,” Hyesung had gone from embarrassed to angry very quickly—as he had a tendency to do. Minwoo didn’t seem to mind, though, as he continued to pour himself, and Hyesung, drinks. However, he wasn’t smiling anymore, but looking very serious.  
  
“I know you’re not like that all the time, but still. Every now and again you should hold his hand first instead of just letting him hold yours. Or kiss him first. Or, you know, tell him you love him in front of everybody. Something like that.”  
  
“I kiss him first all the time. I just don’t do it in front of you, you pervert,” Hyesung said, frowning disapprovingly at the suggestions.  
  
“I don’t believe you because I’ve never seen it,” Minwoo said, sighing. A smile was starting to form on his lips again, and he tried to hold it back. If Hyesung wasn’t so caught up in his own anger, he might have even noticed.  
  
“You want to see it, then? He’s going to be more embarrassed than I am, and then you’ll find out why I don’t kiss him in front of you. Let’s see if he’d rather play our game or be embarrassed in front of everyone, want to?” Hyesung stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. Minwoo followed a couple of steps behind, openly laughing now that Hyesung’s back was turned.

 

* * *

 

“Eric. Eric! Ya, Mun Jung Hyuk.”

  
“Hey. You ready to go home?” Eric said, finally looking up from his phone, and smiling immediately to see Hyesung in front of him.  
  
Hyesung frowned, a determined look settling over his features, and pursed his lips in concentration. He shook his head.  
  
“Do you want to sit down, then? Andy’s going to be back in a minute, so we should wait for him to say goodbye before we go, anyway. Want a drink?” Eric said, either not noticing Minwoo standing behind Hyesung, or not being concerned with his presence.  
  
Rather than answer, Hyesung moved forward boldly and pressed a palm to each side of Eric’s face.  
  
“Pilkyo,” Eric said, laughing a little and lifting his own hands to Hyesung’s wrists to pull his hands down. Hyesung shook him off, though, staring intently at his lips. Most everyone in Minwoo’s VIP room knew they were together, so what did it matter, anyway? And if there was anyone who didn’t know, well, screw them. They’d find out soon enough.  
  
“I love you,” Hyesung whispered, so close to Eric that their legs were tangled and he could see every detail of Eric’s dry, stubbly face. He definitely needed to start taking better care of his skin. Nevertheless, “I love you so, so, so much,” Hyesung continued, voice raspy from all of the lemon soju.  
  
Eric opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Hyesung closed the extremely small distance between them, and kissed him, open-mouthed and greedily. He sucked on Eric’s bottom lip for a few seconds, then moved on, trailing sloppy kisses across Eric’s cheek and jaw, and dropping his hand a little to gain access to his ear. Eric made a sharp, gasping noise before pulling away, this time successfully prying Hyesung’s hands away from his face.  
  
“Pilkyo,” he said firmly, trying to disregard the petulant expression now on Hyesung’s face, and the way his own breathing had become ragged so quickly. “What the hell are you doing?” He felt flushed, and he was pretty sure his cheeks and ears were burning, as he spotted Minwoo and Dongwan laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other to continue standing.  
  
“I’m being softer with you,” Hyesung said, moving forward again, but misjudging the distance and crashing his lips into Eric’s chin. Eric tried to take a step back, only to stumble into the table he’d been leaning on, and Hyesung fell against him, trying to kiss his jaw.  
  
“Hyung? Don’t you think you should take him home? He seems pretty drunk,” Andy said, appearing out of nowhere at Eric’s side.  
  
Eric tried to nod, but Hyesung was mumbling something in between kisses, as he insistently moved his lips closer to Eric’s ear again.  
  
“Why is he eating Eric-hyung’s face?” Junjin asked either Minwoo or Dongwan.  
  
“Didn’t you hear? He’s being softer with him,” Minwoo was laughing so hard he could barely say the words.  
  
“He’s trying to be softer with him, but I think he’s making him har—”  
  
“Don’t even say it, you pervert,” Minwoo scolded Dongwan, even as he grabbed his arm and continued to laugh until tears streamed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly felt like writing this today, since I wrote Woodong this week for the purposes of my ~official~ challenge, and since most of my other fics have had Eric do all of the troubleshooting. Thought it would be nice to have Hyesung take the initiative. It started as fluff, and I don't know what the hell it is now. In other news, it now takes longer for me to come up with a bad one to two sentence synopsis and a title than it does for me to write an entire fic.


End file.
